The Knight of Skyrim
by sonicnarutoartist
Summary: This follows the Dragonborn's story, as told by how I played Skyrim. I figured why not you know?
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim is owned by Bethesda

Authors Note: I like to roleplay my own little storyline for Skyrim, so I decided...what the hell I'll share it with my fans.

Knight of Skyrim

Chapter One: Date with Death

* * *

><p>How did it all go wrong? I remember when I first came from Cyrodiil heading to Skyrim. I heard about this country, how it was falling apart due to a civil war, how the Empire was struggling against some rebellion that was trying to take Skyrim back for the Nords. I didn't care about that. I grew up living a poor life, as a beggar on the streets lost because my parents both died in the Great War between the Empire and the Auldin Dominion. I went to begging, trying to just survive, even resorting to things that I'm not proud of that, things that stain my honor to this day. I wanted to improve my life, I wanted to do better, if not for the kindness of others I wouldn't have. It was due to a kindness I received...an Imperial Officer taking pity on my situation and saying that good things should happen to those who deserve it, and I deserved it. That kindness was something I can never forget. That officer gave me a book, I remember it. Tales of Knights, heroes protecting those who were weaker than they were, warriors of honor who didn't ask for much, and gave everything for return. That was what I wanted to be, that was the life I wanted to live. So I did, for a while at least, I went across Cyrdiil doing things, fighting off the bandit, becoming a traveling knight. I named myself the Wandering Knight, with no king except the wind that blows free. My new father was proud of my accomplishments, up until he died due to age reaching him. His died peacefully, which is all anyone can ask for when one lives the life of a warrior, so I felt no sadness only pride.<p>

I was unsatisfied though, it was weird. I was living the life I've always wanted but I felt unhappy, I felt like merely protecting my home wasn't good enough. So I traveled, I went to many places across Tamriel but...eventually ended up back in Cryodiil. I still felt unhappy, I still felt like my life wasn't leading to much, I still felt like my power wasn't being used to protect the innocent but hurt the guilty. Eventually an idea came to my mind, one I now regret. I would come to Skyrim and protect the civilians there during this great Civil War. To harm any bandits that would dare raid a war torn village, and protect the children who suffered in the streets. It seemed perfect, so perfect was this new life that there was no way it could go wrong right? Well, I was wrong, it went very wrong.

The thing about coming to a war torn country is that if you are seen crossing the border with some of the Empire's enemies. You tend to get mistaken for one of them. I tried to plead my innocence, but my armor and weapons did nothing but harm my case. So even though I did nothing, I was knocked out and thrown into the back of the wagon.

I finally came to, eventually, when I heard the words "Hey you, you're finally awake" I looked ahead at this strange man in blue armor, the armor of the rebels. He smiled at me with a warm smile, which was odd to me. I could tell by his face, he was a nord, one of the main population of Skyrim. He meant well in his voice, "You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same with us" He looked to his side "And that thief over there." Wait, thief?

I looked to the left and saw this thief, he looked like he was bitter and angry, well he was being arrested that should actually come as no surprise. He said to the man who talked to me. "Damn you Stormcloaks" So that's the rebellions name. "Skyrim was fine before you came along, the Empire was nice and lazy." That is a normal sentiment as of late. Even I can not argue that the Empire has gotten quite lazy after the end of the Great War. "If they haven't been searching for you, I could have stolen that horse and went half way to Hammerfall" I paused at that, horse what horse.

Suddenly a memory hit my mind.

**Flashback: **

_I arrived at the border on horseback, when suddenly I felt this arm pulling my leg tossing me to the ground "See you sucker!" _

**End Flashback: **

My eyes glared at him, that was my horse! The Stormcloak was talking to me as I looked to my left and saw this man with a gag on his mouth look down almost like he was reflecting on some thing. I heard that horse thief go. "You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here, it's these Stormcloaks the Empire wants."

Without missing a beat that Stormcloak said "We're all brothers and sisters in binds now thief"

I finally spoke up, "Stranger, what's your name?"

He smiled at me and said "Ralaf, proud member of the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim." I looked at him quietly. "The Empire dishonored us by making this truce with those damn Thalmor elves." I glared slightly at that. The Dominon's elves did deserve that hatred, any being that thinks themselves above others like they do deserves all the scorn they get. "So what is your name son?"

"Names Dillon, I call myself a Wandering Knight. I grew up in Cyrodiil" I said quietly. "At the risk of offending you, I do not hate the Empire"

Ralaf smiled at me and said "You can not possibly offend me, knight. We are all entitled to our opinions, however I hope you noticed, if only for a minute. Why we fight the Empire, why we do what we have to, why even when they kill us today, the Rebellion will fight on and our spirits will guide our sucessors to victory" I smiled slightly at that

I said "I do see your point of view, Ralaf" I then looked in the sky. "The Empire has its flaws, and even I have noticed that on my travels that there are many of the Empire who abuse their power. Who hurt the Empire's image more than doing what they are supposed to." I looked at him and said "The Empire I know would protect the innocent and harm only the guilty without asking much in return." I looked down at the road. "That's the Empire I remember, that's the Empire I wish was there today"

Ralaf smiled and said "If the Empire we were fighting were like your Empire, well we wouldn't have been fighting it in the first place"

I heard the horse driver bitterly go "Shut up back there" It sounded almost like our words were offending him.

I heard the horse thief look at the gagged man and said "What's with him huh?" I paused and thought the same thing myself

Suddenly I heard Ralaf go "What your tongue, you are talking to Ulfric Stormcloak the true High King!" I paused at the anger in Ralaf's words. That was true fury, like if our hands were not bonded together Ralaf would kill the horse thief before we even got to where ever they were taking us.

Ulfric shot Ralaf a look and suddenly his body shifted to the left, almost like Ralaf's defense of him, offended him. Judging by his name I assumed that this Ulfric was the leader of the Rebellion. I heard the story of course, the rumors. That this man used a move called a shout to murder the previous High King. He killed a king with his voice. Being a knight, I am always under the impression that a knight should serve his king unless his king does not live up to the code of honor he sets for the knight. There is a fine line between King and Tyrant.

The Horse Thief confirmed my suspicions by saying "Ulfric, the Jarl of Windhelm?!" He paused at that. "You...You're the leader of the rebellion." That tone, that was fear the horse thief's previous bitterness was over whelmed right before my own eyes, replaced with a gripping realization of what I knew what was going to happen the minute I was thrown in the back of this wagon. We were all going to die. "If they captured you? Oh gods! Where are they taking us!"

Ralaf said, almost in shame. "I don't know where we are going but Sovengarde awaits"

"No!" The Horse Thief said shaking in fear. "This isn't happening this isn't happening!"

Looking at the Horse Thief, Ralaf asked. "Hey, what village are you from Horse Theif?"

The bitterness returned again as he said "Why do you care!?" He said the fear was still there though.

Ralaf said quietly "A nord's last thoughts should be of home"

He said quietly "Rorikstead I'm from Rorikstead"

I looked at the horse thief and said "Hey, thief, tell me something, why did you try to steal my horse?" Ralaf looked at the thief as well.

The thief quietly said "I lost my home...I needed some gold. You were right there, at the right place" He sighed and said "Right time"

I asked "What's your name?"

"Why do you ask?" He said looking down the gravity of the situation hitting him hard. "I'm getting what I deserve right?"

My response was simple, "Only traitors and murderers deserve nothing but death for their crimes." I smiled quietly. "Besides, I would like to know the name of the people I am dieing with, you are no exception"

He looked away and said "Lokir" He looked up as I started to see us approach a large Imperial made wall. He said all the divines name and begged them to help me.

I heard one of the Imperials say "General Tulius sir, the headsmen is wait" I paused at that, Tulius was leading the Imperials here? I heard the mighty General retired after the Great War was over. Apparently I was wrong.

I heard this bitter old man grumbling and say "Good let's get this over with"

Ralaf growled spitting in anger. "Look at him, General Tulius the military governor." His anger grew as did mine when I took a look myself. "And it looks like the Thalmor are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with all this" I nodded in anger, because honestly I hate the Thalmor. They are nothing but dishonorable bullies that either get their way or make others suffer for it. The fact that we now have to call something like that an ally makes me sick.

I suddenly looked at Ralaf and saw him look down somberly. "This is Helgan, I used to be sweet on a girl who lived here" He looked up and said "Wonder if she is still making that mead with the juniper berries in it" I smiled quietly at that, he then said somberly. "It's funny, when I was a boy the Imperial walls and towers made me feel so safe"

Lokir looked at us and asked "Why are we stopping?" As we stopped.

Ralaf paused and said "Why do you think? End of the line" I looked out and saw the Executioners block in quiet silence.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Skyrim that belongs to Bethesda.

Authors Note: I have nothing to say XD

Knight of Skyrim

Chapter 2: Unlikely Friends.

* * *

><p>I looked ahead and grumbled quietly in silence. Well, the Empire is great at one thing, making they're enemies death as grand a spectacle as possible. See now if it was up to me, I would have made this as quiet as possible, only mentioning that the Empire killed the traitor in a passing sentence. It makes them seem meaningless and weak. Well then again who am I to judge the business of my own demise? I looked at Ralaf and he said "Let's go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting" I nodded and stood up.<p>

I heard Lokir said in a panic "No wait, we're not rebels this is a mistake" I then paused as he said we in stead of himself. Good man but it's pointless.

Ralaf scoffed and said "Face your death with some courage thief" He said almost bored with himself.

"Step forward and go to the block one at a time!" I heard this very angry female voice go. I looked ahead, and grumbled quietly as I saw an Imperial Captain standing next to another man who was looking at a list

Ralaf said quietly as we finally got off the wagon. "Empire loves their damn lists"

I paused at that, and noticed, and remarked. "You're right" My eyes directed to the man across from me. My mouth was a gasp as I noticed something remarkable about this man, he had the most uncanny resemblance to, him. When I die today, I will mention this to him.

They started to call the names, well at least the man did. The Imperial Captain honestly, looked like she was exactly what was wrong with the Empire now a days. Thinking that because you of the Emperor's men/women it gave you the right to do whatever you damn well pleased. Any fool can dress up as a member of the Empire, it takes a real Imperial to bring honor to that uniform. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm" the man started.

Ralaf commented "It has been an honor Jarl Ulfric"

"Ralaf of Riverwood" The man continued as I saw Lokir.

I whispered to him. "Lokir please don't something foolish." I said looking at him.

He whispered back "I'm not going to die! I'm gonna make a run for it!"

The man said "Lokir of Rorikstead"

Lokir walked up and said "No I'm not a rebel you can't do this!" He began running for his life.

The Captain growled and ordered in a bitter tone "Halt!" I mumbled as I heard Lokir mock that they weren't going to kill him. Sadly, they had archers, I knew they did. The Captain smirked at me and said "Anyone else feel like running?" I glared at that, that tone that idiotic over lording tone. That woman has no honor, no decency.

I heard the man say "Wait, you there step forward" I did so and he asked me. "Who are you?"

"Dillon, Imperial from Cyrodiil." I said to him quietly.

He looked at his list and said "You are a long way from the Imperial city, what are you doing in Skyrim" I looked at him and shrugged quietly. "Well you picked a bad time to come here"

I asked "Before I die, I must ask, what is your name?"

He looked at me with genuine surprise and said "My name?"

I nodded "Yes, unlike your Captain, you seen honorable, a damn fine man and something the Empire can be proud of" The Captain glared at me from my words, not that I gave a damn. What is she gonna do? Kill me?

"Hadvar" The man responded with a slight smile. He looked at the list again, and again, and again. He paused and said to the Captain. "Captain, what do we do? He's not on the list"

I wasn't on the list?! Then why was I even here?! Come to think of it, I was just arrested abruptly, but so was Lokir, and he was next to me when that happened! The gods must really like me up there if to grant this oversight. I had the biggest smirk on my face when he looked at me. The Captain noticed my look and glared with great intensity. She said coldly "Forget the list, he goes to the block"

Hadvar paused and said quietly "On your orders Captain" He looked up at me "I'm sorry, we'll make sure your remains are taken back to Cyrodiil"

I responded with "Do not apologize for the shameful actions of your Captain" She glared at me ever harder. I smirked at that. This is becoming a game now, if she stabs me in the chest with that sword of hers I win, and she knows it too. "Unlike her, you bring honor to the Imperial name, and I am glad that the last person whose name I got in my lifetime was yours" Hadvar smiled as I began walking to the execution block.

The captain growled "We'll see how cocky you are after your head gets cut off"

I responded with "Strike a nerve Captain. Maybe if you got your head out of your own ass you wouldn't make it so easy for me to make comments" She growled and just went to the preacher.

General Tulius looked at Ulfric and said "Jarl Ulfric, some in Helgan call you a hero, but a hero doesn't use a power like the voice to kill his king and usurp his thone" I sighed quietly at that as I walked next to Ralaf. Ulfric muffled something and Tulius said "You started this war, plunged Skyrim into Chaos, now the Empire is going to put you down, and restore the piece." We all heard a loud roar

Hadvar asked "What was that?"

Tulius said, knowing that investigating might plan a escape. "It's nothing, carry on"

"Yes General Tulius" She said "Give them they're last rights"

The Preacher started as I smirked at the Captains obvious anger next to Ralaf. Ralaf whispered to me. "A little fun before death my friend?"

"Oh yeah" I said with a smile "At this point is the game, if she kills me herself I win" Ralaf smiled at my actions. "Besides, if this is the Empire you've been dealing with, I can understand why you rebelled"

He said "You would have made a damn fine Stormcloak my friend"

We then both heard a "For the love of Talos shut up and lets get this over with!" We both saw this guy walking to the Executioners block and I paused quietly at that. He grumbled and said "Come on! I haven't got all morning"

Ralaf said "Tivar always was a fearless sod"

The Executioner got ready for his job as Tivar said "My ancestors are smiling at me Imperials, can you say the same?" The Executioner cut off his head, as Ralaf and I heard mixed reactions to it.

The Captain growled and said "Next the renegade from Cyrodiil!" She said with a deep bitterness in her voice, like if it was up to her she would use the axe herself. We all heard the roar again

Hadvar said quietly "There it is again"

She growled and said "I said next prisoner"

I smirked as I stepped forward as Hadvar called me over. I whispered to her "I win"

She growled and said "Piss off"

I kneeled down, and looked up quietly. My life started to flash before my eyes as I started to think back to him...and what he meant to me. I'm coming home today father. Suddenly, I heard Tulius say "What in the oblivion is that!"

The Captain said, as the roaring happened again as my eyes widened. I cant' believe it cant' be! "Sentrys what is it, what do you see"

I heard one of the Stormcloaks go "DRAGON!"

Indeed, a large black dragon of all things was standing there. It looked right at me and in a loud earth shaking boom launched its breath sending the executioner over and knocking me off balance. I then looked and saw Ralaf he said "Hey, come on this is our chance!" I realized he was right and ran into a tower with Ralaf as fast as I could. I saw that Ulfric Stormcloak suddenly had his muffle off and his bindings undone by one of his followers, along with Ralaf. I tried to show my bindings but Ralaf asked "Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing!? Could the legends be true!?"

Ulfric said, revealing his voice to be one someone would listen to "Legends don't burn down villages." He paused quietly as he heard that damn dragon outside. He said "We need to move now!" He ordered

Ralaf said to me "Up through the tower lets go!"

I nodded and ran up the stairs as fast as I could trying my best to get there as quickly as possible, suddenly that damn dragon burst open the wall with his head! I ran back down as it's fire breath scorched the stone next to me. I looked at Ralaf as it flew off to torture more of the village. Ralaf said to me. "I need to stay with Jarl Ulfric and the others you go your own way"

I nodded and looked ahead and saw a destroyed building, I backed up and leaped into the building with my legs and rolled on the ground. I ran through the building falling through the roof. I saw Hadvar try to help some civilians. I went back as the Dragon landed breathing fire as Hadvar motioned for everyone to get back. He looked at me and said "Still alive prisoner? Well stay close to me if you want to stay that way" He said to the civilian and said "I need to get to General Tulius and join the defense!"

A man went "Gods guide you Hadvar"

I followed him obediently, can't really do much with these bindings on my wrist. He said for me to "Stay close to the wall!" I did exactly while the dragon sat on the top of wall and breathed fire at an across of area. We started to run away,. Tulius yelled at Hadvar to escape get as many townspeople to saftey as soon as possible.

Hadvar growled lowly as I saw Ralaf. He said "Ralaf you damn traitor out of my way!"

Ralaf said "We're escaping Hadvar, you're not going to stop us this time"

I started to slowly go to Ralaf, but I then looked at Hadvar. Images of...my father...flashing infront of my mind. I eventually, followed Hadvar into the keep.


End file.
